


I only want what I cannot have

by PurpleReign



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReign/pseuds/PurpleReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your normal life is slowly turned upside down by none other than an A.I</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only want what I cannot have

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> So I've always had fanfic in my head and now I've finally decided to TRY and write them down.  
> I wrote this quickly a few nights ago and it is the start of a longer story (I also have a few other ideas which could be written separately or could also work as part of this storyline; I'm undecided which way I'll do it).  
> I'm not a writer though and have never used any sites like this before so please excuse any mistakes :)

You met Tony Stark at an A.A meeting. He hadn't spoke but his blatant "I don't need to be here" attitude pissed you off. Sure, you also didn't need to be there, but at least you had the decency to just sit there, nod and give the odd encouraging smile.  
You didn't know much about him, being from another country and rarely reading or watching the news, but especially after the recent events in New York involving Gods and aliens, even literally living under a rock wouldn't have been enough to miss him now.  
After the meeting he had been stood waiting for you outside the toilets.  
"Hey", he began as he jogged a little to catch up with you. " So with the evils you were giving me back there I figured you're at least one step up from sheep personality. Want to grab a drink?"  
You stopped, glaring at him.  
Unbelievable. What a jerk. He may have helped in New York, but you were not some hussy to be picked up so easily - ESPECIALLY by some lothario with more money than sense. And to suggest alcohol after the meeting you were just in??  
With a disgusted sigh and the mother of all evil glares, you continued on, walking that bit quicker.  
"Wow. Chilly", you heard him say before he caught up with you again and gently grabbed your arm.  
" Please", he started quietly, actually looking sincere, "I just .... I need someone to talk too".  
You couldn't help it, you felt yourself soften. Before you could say anything he grinned, " great!" and locked arms with you, leading you out.

Now, for most women that would've been their downfall. You, however, actually spent a whole night with Tony Stark just talking.  
Despite his claims to bring you to Stark towers, you were sure that night of talking was it, and you were actually fine with that. Yes, turns out Tony isn't so bad, but you hadn't fallen for him (though did wonder after if you should be insulted by the fact he hadn't tried it on with you).  
So you were surprised when, after only a couple of texts over a few months, you received a first class ticket to the newly renamed Avengers tower.  
You had to admit, it felt good to be remembered and to know he actually wanted to see you again. You didn't really have friends - just one of a few things you had been surprised to find you had in common with Tony. Besides, he knew a God and Captain America who just sounded like the sweetest thing wrapped in the hottest outfit. So yeah, you took a chance and used the ticket. It was only once in the Avengers tower that you met your downfall.  
J.A.R.V.I.S


End file.
